


tragic humour

by arochill



Series: Begin Again (Dream SMP) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochill/pseuds/arochill
Summary: He should have been more careful. He shouldn’t have gone there in the first place. He should have stopped taunting him the first time Dream punched him in the face and he didn’t regenerate his heath.It says something about Tommy that he didn’t think to stop, despite how close he had been to dying. He isn’t sure what.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Begin Again (Dream SMP) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	tragic humour

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the march 1st stream!
> 
> enjoy :)

There’s a joke somewhere, Tommy is sure, that he died while trying to get closure. He isn’t sure where that joke is, and he has no one to tell it to, but the moment Dream’s foot makes contact for the last time Tommy could feel – Tommy feels like laughing.

He isn’t sure why. It’s not even _remotely_ funny.

Maybe it’s the way that it was Dream who killed him the final time. Because Dream had killed him the last two, and he shouldn’t be surprised, really. Back in Exile, Dream always threatened death if Tommy disobeyed.

And he had disobeyed, hadn’t he?

He went against Dream.

_I will never use the revive book to help you._

There was anger in his veins. There was panic, and hatred, and he had _taunted_ Dream. He taunted, and he yelled, and laughed in the face of a man who would be god despite the chains around his wrists.

_You’re a sad little man, aren’t you?_

There was a moment of realisation, when Dream kicked him to the floor. A moment of panic.

There was a joke, somewhere in there.

It was always his own fault.

All three times, it was always Dream. Always a familiar, hated porcelain white mask. Always yelling, always filled with a success like Dream _knew_ what was happening. He did, Tommy supposed.

There was a joke.

A teenage boy, traumatised and wanting closure, walks into a prison cell. He remains egotistical, because he is so _sure_ he won’t die – Dream would never kill him. Not in a way as unsatisfactory as that.

The end of the joke is that a teenage boy, war hardened and panic filled, just wanted to go home again. He wanted things to get better, so he yelled. He wanted to remain unafraid, so he shoved the fear deep down and turned it to anger.

The end of the joke is that he did go home again, in the end.

Death was more familiar than what was left of L’Manburg. His hotel was a getaway, but it would never be a home. His family was —

Wilbur, no matter where he went, had always been home.

The end of the joke is that a teenage boy shouldn’t have had to die to go home, but that’s just the way the world works.

So when he wakes up, in a dark void, cold in a way he has never been before – he doesn’t cry.

All he can do is laugh, unrestrained and bitter and tired and not even _surprised._ Because wasn’t this the way it had always been? He tries, and he lives, and he thinks he has the upper hand for once.

And then he dies.

He isn’t sure when the laughter stops and the tears begin.

And then he hears him.

“…Tommy?” Wilbur says, careful and horrified and disbelieving all in one terrible, _terrible_ package.

“Hey, Will. Funny seeing you here, huh?” Is all Tommy can say, cracking a smile that feels wrong in every single way.

There should be a joke that the first time Tommy is able to hug his older brother in months is because he’s dead, Tommy thinks. Closure, he thinks, and he wraps his arms around Wilbur’s back and tries to ignore the shake in both of their bodies.

“No, no, no.” He hears Wilbur whisper into the top of his head. It’s desperate, and wrong. It’s all too familiar. Everytime Tommy dies, Wilbur is there. It should be funny, to hear such a strong voice falter because of a teenager’s stupid actions.

He wishes it were funny.

Maybe then he would be able to stop crying.

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up to the end of the stream and i just. man. they really did that, huh?
> 
> (also. comments sustain me. please tell me what you thought!! :))


End file.
